geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women bloggers
Where are the women bloggers? Here. Because of the huge number of women bloggers, this page is intended primarily for fields in which women bloggers are less well known than men. Fields in which women predominate, which will not be included here, include fashion blogging, mommy-blogging, craft blogs, and food blogs. Business Politics * List of 500+ women political bloggers * Global Voices Online - Pull names from here * The WIP - More women blogging politics here * Political Voices of Women - 500+ women blogging politics (mostly U.S.) * Digby * Pandagon * Angry Black Bitch * E.M. Zanotti : http://americanprincessblog.com/ Libertarian & technogeek. Anonymous/pseudonymous * Hilzoy of Obsidian Wings Science * Allyson Beatrice: http://www.twistedphysics.typepad.com/ * Maria Brumm: http://scienceblogs.com/greengabbro/ * Pat Campbell: http://www.fairerscience.org/fs-blogs/index.html * Calla Cofield: http://www.twistedphysics.typepad.com/ * Michelle M. Frankl: http://cultureofchemistry.blogspot.com/ * Suzanne E. Franks: http://scienceblogs.com/thusspakezuska/ * Pamela L. Gay: http://www.starstryder.com/ * Kim Hannula: http://scienceblogs.com/stressrelated/ * Hsien-Hsien Lei: http://www.eyeondna.com/ * Diandra Leslie-Pelecky: http://www.twistedphysics.typepad.com/ * Jennifer Oullette: http://www.twistedphysics.typepad.com/ * Jessica Palmer: http://scienceblogs.com/bioephemera/ * Alice Pawley: http://scienceblogs.com/sciencewoman/ * Kylie Sturgess: http://podblack.com/ * Viola Toniolo: http://antarcticjournal.blogspot.com/ Anonymous/pseudonymous Main article: Anonymity and Pseudonymity * A Lady Scientist http://biochemgradstudent.blogspot.com/ * Biology in Science Fiction http://sciencefictionbiology.blogspot.com/ * Blue Lab Coats http://bluelabcoats.wordpress.com/ * Dr. Jekll and Mrs. Hyde http://drjekyllandmrshyde.blogspot.com/ * Female Computer Scientist http://femalecomputerscientist.blogspot.com * Female Science Professor http://science-professor.blogspot.com/ * Naomi Mc http://avaginadentata.blogspot.com/ * Scientist Mother http://scientistmother.blogspot.com/ * The Happy Scientist http://thehappyscientistblog.blogspot.com/ * Women In Science http://sciencewomen.blogspot.com/ * Volcanista http://volcanista.wordpress.com/ See also: * Women in science: 50 must-read bloggers * Scientiae's blogroll Science Fiction * Charlie Anders : http://io9.com * K. Tempest Bradford : http://blogs.feministsf.net/ * L. Timmel Duchamp : http://aqueductpress.blogspot.com/ * Liz Henry : http://blogs.feministsf.net/ * Mur Lafferty : http://murverse.com/ (Podcasts) * Claire Light : http://clairelight.typepad.com/seelight/ * Cheryl Morgan : http://www.cheryl-morgan.com/ * Laura Quilter : http://blogs.feministsf.net/ * Annalee Newitz : http://io9.com Technology * Jolie O'Dell : VentureBeat * Dana Oshiro (TheNextWeb contributor) : http://villagerswithpitchforks.com * Sarah Allen : http://www.ultrasaurus.com/ * Kenya Allmond: http://kenyaallmond.me/ * Valerie Aurora : http://valerieaurora.wordpress.com/ * Vid Ayer : http://vid.svaksha.com * Kaity G.B. or ubergeekchick : http://uberchicgeekchick.com/ Open source hacker, podcasts about code * danah boyd : http://www.zephoria.org/thoughts/ * K. T. Bradford : http://ktbradford.com/ Chic(k)Tech * Alex Bayley (Skud): http://infotrope.net/blog * Elisa Camahort : http://workerbeesblog.blogspot.com/ * Gail Carmichael : http://compscigail.blogspot.com/ * Suw Charman : http://strange.corante.com/ * Mel Chua http://blog.melchua.com * Sacha Chua : http://sachachua.com/wp/ * Cyberspice(Melanie): http://www.cyberspice.org.uk/blog * Virginia DeBolt : http://www.webteacher.ws/ * Esther Derby: http://www.estherderby.com/weblog/blogger.html * Sarah Dutkiewicz: http://www.codinggeekette.com/ * Audrey Eschright * Sara Rosso: http://www.whenihavetime.com/ - bridging the gap from meek to geek * Abbey Fitchner: http://www.TheHackerChickblog.com * g33kgrrl : http://g33kgrrl.wordpress.com/ - GNU/Linux tips and tricks, software freedom * Sarah Gray * Kate Gregory: http://www.gregcons.com/KateBlog/ * Elisabeth Hendrickson: http://testobsessed.com/ * Melissa Ho: http://ictdchick.com/blog/ * Lisa Hoover: http://lisahoover.com/work/ * Leigh Honeywell : http://hypatia.ca/ * Erin Jacobs : http://www.secsocial.com * Lynne Jolitz: http://lynnesblog.telemuse.net/ * Amran Kamar * Skye Kilaen : http://www.allaccessblogging.com/ * Jeanne Kramer-Smyth * Elizabeth Krumbach : http://princessleia.com/journal/ * Lisa Larson-Kelley : http://www.flashconnections.com/ * Brianna Laugher: http://brianna.modernthings.org/ http://brianna.laugher.id.au/blog/ * Julie Lerman: http://thedatafarm.com/blog/ * Adina Levin : http://www.alevin.com/ * Nancy Lyons : http://www.geekgirlsguide.com/ * Jacqui Maher * Dianne Marsh * Caitlyn Martin : http://thelinuxworks.blogspot.com (Linux) and http://ever-increasing-entropy.blogspot.com * Desi McAdam from DevChix * Alex McFerron: http://iwanttolearnmath.blogspot.com/ * Maggie McGary : http://www.mizzinformation.com/ * Sarah Mei: http://www.sarahmei.com/blog/ * Susan Mernit * LornaJane Mitchell: http://www.lornajane.net/ * Ana Nelson * Quinn Norton : http://www.quinnnorton.com/said/ * Lori Olson * Terri Oda * Celeste Lyn Paul: http://weblog.obso1337.org/ * Akkana Peck : http://shallowsky.com/blog/ * Jay Philips: http://www.jayphilips.com Words from a Purple Mind - Quality Assurance, Business Analysis Web Design, SEO, and much more.. * Lynne Pope: http://lynnepope.net/ (a.k.a.Elpie) * Susan Potter * Shelley Powers : http://burningbird.net/technology/ * Laura Quilter: http://lquilter.net/blog (Law, Internet) * Kate Raynes-Goldie : http://k4t3.org/ * Johanna Rothman: http://jrothman.com/blog/mpd/ * Miriam Ruiz * Dinah Sanders : http://www.metagrrrl.com/ * Kathy Sierra (retired, thanks to Kathy Sierra incident) * Dori Smith : http://www.backupbrain.com/ * Heather Solomon: http://www.heathersolomon.com/Blog/ * Nola Stowe * Carmelyne Thompson * Ubergeeke : http://dotfiveone.com/ * Victoria Wang * Pia Waugh: http://pipka.org/ * Meghan Wilker : http://www.geekgirlsguide.com/ Category:Lists of women Category:Lists of women Category:Lists of women Film * Maryann Johanson - The Flick Filosopher Group/Anonymous/Pseudonym *Alliance of Women Film Journalists Category:Lists of women Category:Lists of women